The purpose of the Atopic Dermatitis and Vaccinia Immunization Network (ADVN) is to develop and implement a comprehensive long-term scientific plan to eliminate the risk for eczema vaccinatum or other adverse reactions to vaccinia immunization in patients with atopic dermatitis. The Clinical Studies Consortium is one of three consortia that compose the ADVN.